Christmas Magic
by mcangel1976
Summary: The members of the Host Club have decided to use their Christmas wishes to bring two members of their family together. Will it work? Can miracles and magic really work during the holiday season before hypothermia sets in? If you believe, your wishes just might come true...now if only Kyoya could figure out who the stranger in his back field is.


**Disclaimer: As per before, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters, but I will use them to make everyone merry and bright…or just for my own sick pleasure. You choose.**

 **A/N: Mori won the poll by a landslide. Second place went to Satoshi. I'll be done a little one shot for him and Haruhi for Valentine's Day. For the others, I'm trying to write some rumors for them. So be on the lookout in the rumor story for their Christmas features. I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday season and even if you aren't with your families, that you are surrounded by love. Thank you for all of your support and encouragement. I couldn't do any of this without you.**

 **I was listening to "I Still Believe In Santa Claus" by New Kids On The Block when I started writing this story. So this was inspired by that song.**

It was cold...NO! It was freezing, and yet, Haruhi stood in the middle of what looked to be a park in the back of Kyoya's house waiting on kami only knew what with several telescopes set up to look at the sky because one of the hosts thought it would be a good idea. And she would bet her grocery money for a month this had Tamaki written all over it—the damn rich bastard.

She swore even after being around them for two years, they still had no concept of what constituted normal in the real world. Not even close. If anything, they thought her life was nothing more than fodder for their fantasies. Everyone except Mori, but even he was slightly delusional about somethings occasionally. It was the world he grew up in. She understood that. Still, he never rubbed her nose in their differences or the fact that she was a commoner when he very much was not. She liked that about him. She liked everything about him.

Somewhere between the time when she first noticed him after being forced to become a host and today, she began to fall for him, and she wasn't sure exactly when it happened; although, she thought the seed might have been planted when she saw how concerned he became when his cousin, Hunny, got swept away at the waterpark. There was something warm and wonderful about the way he held her close and worked to keep her safe no matter the danger. As time passed, the seed was watered and nurtured and before she realized it, the rose was in full bloom within her. It sounded like a cheesy description, but it was the best way to describe what had happened to her.

Given all that, it still did not explain why she was freezing her butt off in the middle of whatever on Christmas Eve. "What the hell are we doing out here? It's freezing!" Haruhi grumbled.

"I believe you were instructed to dress warmly," Kyoya stated as he pushed up his glasses.

"I was until these two clowns forced me into something else," she retorted pointing at the twins.

Grabbing their toy, Hikaru and Kaoru held her between them and rubbed their cheeks against hers. Hikaru began, "We couldn't let you come out here wearing those drab clothes."

Kaoru added, "These are much better and more fashionable."

Together they said, "They're from our mother's new line."

"Get away from my daughter you hooligans!" Tamaki shouted and pulled a baseball bat out of nowhere to swing at his identical nemesis.

Rolling her eyes, Haruhi mumbled, "Their mother needs to work on warmer clothes." As soon as she pulled open the door to the twins, expecting they would leave immediately, they pushed her back into her apartment and forced her to change into what they said was an "acceptable outfit." Acceptable to them was a pink skirt made out of wool that only came to mid-thigh, pink leggings, and a sweater. The coat they gave her was a wool coat that only came to her waist. It did nothing for her legs or the face her lips were turning blue and she was freezing to death. How long did it take to succumb to hypothermia? They had already been out there for 30 minutes and her teeth hadn't stopped chattering. Surely if she didn't go inside soon, she would start to lose fingers and toes to frostbite. Closing her eyes she prayed for either whatever they were waiting for to happen, or someone to suggest they go inside. She would have probably gone there herself, but she wasn't exactly sure of how to get there without getting lost. Damn rich bastards with their damn large mansions which had yards that were too damn big.

And in an instant, warmth covered her. It felt heavenly and smelled clean and spicy.

She slowly opened her eyes and noticed a black coat engulfing her small frame. Peering over her shoulder, she found Mori looking down at her with a small smile on his lips. That smile had the ability to heart flip over backwards. "Thank you, Mori-senpai, but won't you be cold?" She didn't want to give up the warmth he was offering, but she didn't want him to be as cold as she was.

"I'll be fine. You use it," he told her as he patted her head.

Was it her imagination, or did his hand linger? Did his fingers rake through her hair, feeling the silky strands? She had to be mistaken. But if she was, why did his thumb just caress her cheek?

"Thank you, Mori-senpai," her voice was breathless, as if she had just run a mile…or down the long Ouran hall in an attempt to get to the Host Club before Kyoya marked her absent. The Shadow King loved doing stuff like that, even when she didn't owe a debt to the club any longer.

"You're welcome, Haruhi," he said with a small smile tugging up one corner of his lips.

If she hadn't watched him for the better part of almost two years, she would have missed it, but it was there. Just a hint of a grin, at her, for her, but it was there. That and the sound of her name on his lips, made her heart leap. She no longer felt cold, but that could have more to do with the way her blood was pounding in her veins, rushing to the surface of her skin to make her blush from head to toe. She still stared up at his face, unable to turn away; and it seemed as if he wasn't inclined to break the spell either.

The moment Mori lifted Haruhi up in his arms to save her from Tamaki, there had been something. Some form of electricity ran through his body, and from that moment on, he watched her, intent on being her knight in shining armor whenever she needed it. And to his utter amazement and joy, she needed rescuing more than any damsel in distress in the history of fairy tales, which was partly due to the Host Club president. But surprisingly, she managed to find trouble on her own as well. And as long as she needed it, as long as she accepted his help, he would be there for her because after the pool incident when Hunny had been taken away by the current, he realized something: he loved Haruhi.

All of the guys felt that way in some form or fashion for her, and it was possible that they all held genuine feelings for her, however, he didn't truly believe that was the case. The twins were enamored because she was the first person to be able to tell them apart. Kyoya liked her because intellectually she could keep up with him and while she might be afraid of him, she still pointed out his faults or inconsistencies. Hunny loved her because she accepted him and tried to support him and his brother. And Tamaki…Tamaki was probably the closest to real love, but growing up the way he did, the princely type is searching for love and a family…acceptance without rules or agreements.

Haruhi gave him…all of them that, because unlike everyone else in Ouran, Haruhi accepted them all no matter their faults. She didn't care about their family name or how much money and power their family held. To her, it was about the person inside.

Tonight her brown eyes sparkled more than ever before, and her nose and cheeks were flushed with the cold. Although, they were starting to turn even more red. Was it him or was she getting a fever? Was it wrong to hope for the former?

"It's almost time!" Tamaki yelled breaking the spell between the natural host and the wild host.

"YES!" The twins jumped up and down in excitement.

Lifting her head, Haruhi scanned the skies noticing that Tamaki was looking through one of the telescopes. She saw nothing. There were stars, snow was starting to fall, but other than that…absolutely nothing. "What do you see?" she deadpanned in an attempt to placate him.

"Not yet! It's almost time though," the blond practically bounced. He almost looked like a toddler who had to go to the bathroom and was doing a peepee dance.

"Time for what? Kyoya-senpai, what is he talking about?" Haruhi questioned the one man who seemed to know everything all of the time.

The Shadow King smirked and pushed up his glasses. "I believe he is looking for Santa Claus."

Sweat dropping, she almost said, "You can't be serious," but she managed to keep it locked inside. This was Tamaki they were talking about, of course Kyoya was serious. Instead, she cleared her throat, managed not to face palm, and asked, "Tamaki, why are we waiting on Santa Claus? I thought he didn't come until everyone was in their beds."

"I have to give him something," Tamaki exclaimed in a tone of voice that allowed for no argument.

Haruhi glanced behind her and found Mori still standing there, mere inches from her. She could feel his warmth radiating off of him and wanted to lean into him. If there really was a Santa, she knew her Christmas wish would be to have Mori return her feelings.

Hearing the twins and Tamaki continue to go on about Santa, Haruhi reluctantly stepped away from Mori and quietly asked Kyoya, "Do you have a plan or something so that they see Santa?"

"What make you think I would do anything of the sort?"

"Because senpai, there is no such thing as Santa Claus."

"Do you definitively know that?"

She opened her mouth to speak and snapped it shut. Did she? Well, not really, but what proof was there that Santa actually ever existed. At one time maybe, because why else would we have the legend of Santa Claus? But what about now? Did a man in a red suit really circumvent the world in order to deliver gifts to all good boys and girls? Logically, it was completely impossible. "Kyoya-senpai, surely you realize that to do what Santa supposedly does…it's impossible."

"Haruhi, it's not about what is possible or impossible. It is the belief in Santa that brings magic to the world," Mori said from behind her. He had moved when she had, unwilling to be separated from her if he didn't have to be.

"I have to agree with Mori-senpai. Look at them. Even Hunny-senpai is getting into the festivities. They're having fun and are excited just like little kids. What is so wrong in believing in something that makes you happy. Can you see emotions?" Kyoya countered.

"On a face you can," she argued.

"That is a byproduct of something that happens on the inside. Can you see love or do you feel it?"

He had her there. "I guess you feel it more than you see it." Her gaze unwittingly went to Mori before she forced it back to Kyoya. "But that still—"

Kyoya interrupted her, "You can't see air and yet you know it's there because you need it to breathe. You can't see all of the galaxies in the universe even with the most powerful telescope, but you know they are there because others exist. You can't see many things, but that doesn't mean they don't exist. Santa may or may not exist physically, however, he exists in the spirit of the season." It may be unusual to hear him speak of things like this, but given enough time around Tamaki, and anyone would tend to find themselves believing in the impossible. As for tonight, he believed magic would happen and Tamaki's wish would be coming true.

In an unexpected mature moment, Tamaki wanted to do something for Mori and Haruhi. One would have to be blind not to see how their gazes followed each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Their feelings were written all over their faces. And surprisingly, Tamaki wanted to bring the wild host and natural host together…that in and of itself was a Christmas miracle. Another miracle was that he had convinced the others to help him. So tonight, they waited for Santa so they could all give him letters with one wish: to bring Mori and Haruhi together.

Granted, Kyoya believed the plan to be childish and idiotic, but he would go along with it. And besides, Haruhi was correct: he did have a plan. At precisely 12:15 A.M. a hired Santa impersonator would arrive, complete with a reindeer driven sleigh. He would collect the letters and help Mori and Haruhi admit their feelings for each other. A quick glance at his watch told him he had ten more minutes before his Santa arrived.

"Do you hear that?" Hunny gasped.

Everyone froze where they were and listened. Off in the distance, sleigh bells could be heard. Kyoya checked his watch again. Santa was early, but no matter, it worked to his benefit because he and the others could get out of the snow.

Haruhi knew this was Kyoya's doing, and yet, she took a step backwards, stepping on Mori's foot. She jumped and tried to apologize, but Mori just smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry, Haruhi. I'm uninjured."

When she turned around again, she was practically leaning against the man she had come to care for so much. The only thing that would have made it perfect, was to have his arms wrap around her.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! And what are you seven doing out here in the cold? Your friend Haruhi isn't dressed for such weather," a man in a red suit approached from behind them, from deeper out into the field or park or whatever it was.

Everyone whipped around. Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki had been looking through the telescopes in an effort to see someone or something. How had Santa snuck up on them? It didn't matter. They had a job to do. Rushing up to Santa, they all tried to talk at once and shove their letters at them.

Laughing, Santa took each letter and tried to calm them down, "Hold on. Hold on. Ho! Ho! Ho! I can't understand you if all of you talk at once."

Tamaki felt as the leader of the group, he should take the lead, "We need you to grant our wishes."

"Oh? Do you? Well…" Santa glanced over to Haruhi and Mori and smiled, "I believe your wish is already coming true."

Four pairs of eyes turned to look at Haruhi and Mori. When had Mori given her his coat to wear? When had they gotten so close?

"Tamaki?" Santa called out.

"Yes, Santa Claus?" The blond wanted to hug the big man, but he was afraid of what would happen if he did. Santa was magic, and in his experience magic was not his friend. Nekozawa scared him.

Holding his arms wide, Santa told him, "You can hug me. I won't bite." When the blond threw himself at him, he had to take a small step backwards, but managed to remain on his feet. "I'm proud of you. You set aside your own feelings and desires to make others happy. For that, when you wake up in the morning, there will be a surprise waiting for you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Santa smiled and set Tamaki to the side. "Hikaru and Kaoru, you could have been selfish like I've seen you be in the past, but you weren't this year. You've grown up. You've made real friends, and that is a gift that will last a lifetime."

The twins nodded and hugged each other.

He winked and then turned to the shortest man before him. Speaking in a deep booming voice, he said, "Mitsukuni, you have always had a lot of love in your heart for your cousin, your brother, and your friends. Never lose sight of that, because when it seems everything else is out of control, they will be your constants."

"Thank you, Santa!" Hunny jumped and hugged the bigger man.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! You're welcome!" Santa set Hunny down and walked up to Kyoya. "Kyoya Ootori. There were times I wondered about you, but you have grown into a fine man who will go far, surpassing the others in your family…as long as you stay on the path you are currently on. Keep your friends and loved ones close to you. They will be your compass and your guiding light."

Kyoya was confused. He had not instructed his Santa to give this spiel, and quite honestly it was annoying. Narrowing his eyes, he finally said, "I will." He would play along in the spirit of the game, but he would have words with "Santa" later.

Santa laughed again as if he knew exactly what Kyoya was thinking, but he didn't say anything else and instead focused on Haruhi and Mori. "Your friends have been selfless this year and have wished for you two to finally reveal your feelings for one another."

"Feelings for…" Haruhi stammered.

"Look up." Santa chuckled.

Mori and Haruhi followed directions and looming above them, almost like it was floating in midair, as a sprig of mistletoe. "Uh…" Haruhi began.

Blushing, Mori nodded and bent down to place a chaste kiss on Haruhi's lips before he whispered, "I love you."

"Who?" Haruhi asked. She was still in shock and trying to absorb it all. Love? Mori loved her? Mori returned the feelings she had for him?

"You."

"Me too. I mean…I love you too," she breathlessly admitted and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

"IT WORKED! HARU-CHAN AND TAKASHI ARE TOGETHER!" Hunny shouted, his words echoing across the empty landscape.

"Hey, where's Santa?" Hikaru asked.

Everyone looked around, but he was gone. The mistletoe that had been hovering above Haruhi and Mori was gone as well. Where did he go?

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi said softly, however, this time she didn't step away from Mori, she wrapped her arms around him and felt his welcoming embrace surround her.

Even Kyoya was trying to wrap his mind around what happened. One minute there was a large man in a red suit, and the next, he was gone. How? When?

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" From the direction of the house—Haruhi thought—a voice called out. When this Santa appeared, he seemed out of breath, skinnier, and not as tall as the other man. His ho, ho, ho lacked something compared to the other man as well.

Kyoya immediately recognized this one. This is the man he hired. Glancing don at his watch, it was 12:10 P.M. How had all of that taken place in only 5 minutes? It had to have been at least twenty. And who was the other man? How did he appear and disappear as if by…magic. Surely not. Surely there really wasn't a Santa. But then again, he had known all of their names, including Mitsukuni's real name. And he had known what they wished for Mori and Haruhi. Could it really be the real Santa? Surely not.

"Kyoya, who was the other guy?" Haruhi asked without the others hearing.

Shaking his head, he answered, "I don't know."

The sounds of bells in the distance, had the members of the Host Club looking around trying to find where the noise was coming from. And then from above, a voice called out, "Merry Christmas Host Club! Remember what I said!"

"See! I told you Santa was real!" Tamaki announced.

Could it really have been Santa? Haruhi didn't know for sure, but right now, she believed because her Christmas wish came true. Lifting her face to gaze into the grey eyes of the man who held her, she was truly happy, loved, and full of Christmas cheer. It was magic.

Kyoya stepped up to the impersonator and stated, "We will not be in need of your services tonight. Thank you." He was still a host and he still had to be polite. When he was gone, Kyoya turned to his friends, "Shall we go inside and warm up before we all head to bed?"

The others followed Kyoya, but Mori held onto Haruhi, silently telling her to wait. As the other disappeared into the distance, making their way to the house, Mori lifted her face and whispered against her lips, "Merry Christmas, Haruhi."

She smiled. "Merry Christmas, Mori."

Silently, they both promised that this would be the first of many, and they sealed that promise with another kiss, neither feeling the cold any longer. They were warmed by their kiss and their love.

 ** _The next morning…_**

Tamaki jumped out of bed, ran down the stairs—falling the last few in his rush—and skidded to a halt at the entrance of the drawing room. There his mother sat with his father waiting on him to join them. Tears fell from his eyes as he whispered, "Thank you, Santa."

At a house not too far away, the twins were a little more subdued when they made their way to their Christmas tree and found the exactly material with the exact pattern they had wanted and were told it was on backorder for the next year. Had Santa really been real?

In another home, Hunny got up and beat on his brother's door and then ran into the family room. Sitting there waiting for him and his brother, new weapons…and even some miniature ones for Usa-Chan. It was a good Christmas.

Kyoya's home was a lot more subdued, but when he met his family in the music room where they kept the tree that year, his father gave him something he had not been expecting: a company. "Father?"

"I know what you can do with a club. Now show me what you can do with this," Yoshio smirked.

Had the first Santa really…had that really happened? Kyoya couldn't make heads or tails of it, but he answered his father, "You will not be disappointed." He would prove to his father and his brothers that he was more than ready for anything they threw at him. And this was already a step in the right direction. His brothers had yet been given anything to control.

And at an apartment in a modest neighborhood, a tall man knocked on a door and a brunette answered, "Come on in, Takashi. Breakfast is almost ready."

He bent down and placed a small kiss on her lips and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Haruhi."

And it was indeed for all of the hosts of the Ouran High School Host Club for the magic of the season made all of their wishes come true.


End file.
